


Gunmetal Blue

by stellarparallax



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Feels, Light Angst, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarparallax/pseuds/stellarparallax
Summary: When you walk in desert plains, it’s all too easy to get lost.When every direction looks the same, which path do you take?





	Gunmetal Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea to write a poem from Rizavi to Veronica. That's it, really, haha.

When you walk in desert plains, it’s all too easy to get lost.

When every direction looks the same, which path do you take?

I’ve been closing my eyes and feeling my way around

Because maybe the eyes are blinder than the heart.

And every time I think I’ve found what I’ve been searching for

I open my eyes and all I see is you.

Eyes that gleam gunmetal blue —

You take words I’ve known all my life and make them new.

I overheard you talking about your little brother’s dreams

And how everyone believed in him but he needed to believe in himself.

And maybe that’s what made me realise that what I was looking for

Was someone who would take my aspirations and say “Now what?”

 

I know it’s naive to spend my time thinking about this

When any minute now could be our last.

But, shit, maybe there’ll never be a good time for this,

And maybe being brave just means having a little faith.

So when the river beds dry up and all that’s left is dust

I’ll lie in it and, with you, cry until it’s filled again.

You taught me that women turn hard to survive,

But it’s our softness that paves the path to change.

And I guess what I’m trying to say is that

I will adore any form that you’ve decided to take.

I will hold you and support you in any capacity I can

As we kiss each other’s bruises and suture our own broken hearts.

 

I saw your eyes change when they dispatched me to fly.

I know you’d never have stopped me but you were still afraid.

Veronica, my love, I hope you know

That I have no plans of not returning.

Even when all that surrounds us is death and destruction,

I will hold you in one hand and rebuild the world with the other.

So please, my love, wait for me

For I’ll be with you shortly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! I would really appreciate it if you left kudos and comments.
> 
> Come scream at me @stellar-parallax on tumblr!


End file.
